


Love in Small Doses

by haveanotime



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Boyfriends, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Random & Short, Romance, Wonpil's love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveanotime/pseuds/haveanotime
Summary: A series of drabbles of Kim Wonpil being the sweetest and cutest boyfriend ever.





	1. But nothing seems real till you touch who you're meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Because we just need more KWP ❤ // Edited this one because I wrote this in a hurry before sleeping lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from We Belong - RAC

It starts out with gentle strokes of your hair - the way his fingers flutter as he traces strands scattered around the pillow. You sigh in contentment, missing this kind of nights with Wonpil all the while wondering how long this dream will last or when does it stop. But for now, you flow.

Your body lays still on the other side of the bed, facing away from him when he starts to softly comb your hair, feel the way his fingers slightly dig through the scalp and circle around like a mini massage session. 

You decide to blame this ridiculous cuddle dream with Wonpil on hot and sticky summer nights. Hot summer nights always meant fewer cuddles because the bed ends up moist from the sweat and your skin feels sticky from the contact. There are exactly two more nights to endure before the air conditioning unit gets delivered. A whole week without cuddling? You could say it was living hell for your man.

_'You were the one who wanted to move in to the place earlier," you told him as you eye from him the corner of your bedroom, unpacking the last of the luggages._

_Wonpil's frown deepens. 'I've been so excited to move to our place knowing we can cuddle without the members barging in anymore.'_

Maybe dreams will do for now. It's better than nothing so you take it. 

The sheets rustle beside you as your boyfriend’s warmth comes in close contact with your back, his hand softly lands on your shoulder blade. You feel your skin tingle at the familiarity of it all. You miss this - touches that make you feel like you are the most fragile thing he has ever seen. You feel his plump lips plant a kiss in the crook of your neck, leaving hot patches in spots he has marked his. His arms then slide around yours until he finds your hands and intertwines them while still trailing small kisses behind your ear, at the crown of your head, and on your shoulder.

Is there ever waking up from this dream?

Your body automatically scoots closer to him like it's on auto-pilot, eliminating as much space left between both of you. And you can hear his breath hitch at the slightest movement you make to reciprocate his touches.

Who would have ever thought cuddly Wonpil in your dreams would be just as good as cuddly Wonpil in real life? 

And as if it couldn't get better, as if this dream couldn't even be more real, you hear Wonpil whispering sweet nothings - a habit of his you find absolutely endearing. 

 

_'I don’t mind having longer nights if I can have this.'_

 

_'You pout when you sleep. Stop being so cute when you sleep.'_

 

_'It's a dream to be close to you.'_

 

_'You snore really bad but it's the cutest sound ever.'_

 

_'The mole right behind your ear is my favorite.'_

 

_''Goodnight, babe.'_

 

Your heart swells as you listen in silence, his whole body still cocooned around yours. The world is all but a drowned out bundle of noise except for Wonpil's. You tell your brain to remember this dream in every detail, remember to retell everything to this same man you share the same bed with the following morning, remember the best dream you ever had, remember to etch all the words and all the butterflies you felt pooling around your stomach and how this feeling comes  _almost_ close to reality.

 

\- - -

 

The glare of the morning sun greets you the moment your eyes flutter open. You squint the remnants of last night's sleep. _Best dream ever._

As you begin to get up to close the curtains to let Wonpil sleep in a bit more, you feel the weight of his body pressed on from his side of the bed. His breath still hot on your cheek, his arms flung over your waist, his mouth hanging slightly open as his curly hair lands just beyond his eyelids. You plant a quick kiss at the middle of his eyebrows where a crease formed from the slightest from the sudden movement and another peck at his cheek as you pull away from his body.

The first thing you see is a bar stool from the kitchen placed in front of the stand fan with a bowl of cold water with bits of melted ice in it. Your eyebrows shot up in sheer confusion.  _What in the world happened here?_ You see droplets of water on the floor and see more making its way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. You turn to look back at Wonpil who is curled up like a fetus. You make your way to the kitchen and see empty ice trays empty and ice packs stacked by the sink.

You spend a few good minutes thinking what the hell Wonpil was up to. You recall subconsciously waking up from the sheets rustling but you thought it was just a bathroom break. It all suddenly made sense when you thought of how real last night's dream was. Those touches, whispers, and hugs - they weren't muscle memory. That one actually happened? You can’t help but laugh at the conclusion your head just came up with. The image of Wonpil getting up to change the bowl of ice from time to time just to cuddle with you the whole night whilst also avoiding getting sticky from the humid air of the night sounds absolutely ridiculous but not impossible, fully knowing that's just how Wonpil is.

You head back to bed and jump right into bed to aggressively pepper him with small kisses until his face contorts into all sorts of annoyance.

"I almost thought I dreamt all of that last night," you say in his ear, watch his expression try to hide the laughter, the wrinkles around his eyes start to make its apperance. Your absolutely favorite thing about his gorgeous face.

He croaks a small giggle. “I know you wouldn’t let me cuddle you because we'd be all sweaty by morning. Don't I get points for that? I think your boyfriend's a genius."

You can't help the grin on your face, basking in his beauty for a good second before burying your head in his chest, giggles echoing throughout the room, knowing those butterflies are not about to leave your insides anytime soon and your heart not about to stop combusting from the small doses of Kim Wonpil. 


	2. My fears, where do I go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of drabbles of Kim Wonpil being the sweetest and cutest boyfriend ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song from one of Wonpil's pilaylist recommendations: OneRepublic - Let's Hurt Tonight

The thing with breakdowns is you can hold it off until you could barely take the beating of your own heart crying for a release. And the thing with breakdowns is its best to go through it alone.

The universe must have reserved tonight as a special day. It's perfect - it’s pouring outside, your boyfriend is away for a gig at the countryside, and that bottle of wine just begged to be finished in an hour.

Wonpil always tells you that it’s okay to be upset once in a while. And it was okay if we don’t always find the silver lining right away. And he’s right, it’s just one of those days. You refuse to let Wonpil in on the secret that you do spend a good amount of time breaking down over things you cannot control - your parents’ divorce, the trauma of your last abusive relationship, failures at the office, old friends who remind you of your flaws. Sometimes it’s everything, sometimes it’s just one of those, sometimes it’s the most trivial things. Mainly because you don’t want him to catch on the fact that you’re a defect. And maybe if you didn’t show how broken you were, then he wouldn’t see through you at all.

The first sound that comes out from your mouth is a whimper, tears of frustration no longer holding itself back. Your cries mimic that of the rain and your heart thumps loudly like the thunder. You feel your lungs give out as whimpers turned into wails, your hands clutching the pillow and the sheets in sheer desperation of trying to feel something. To hold something.

The numbness takes over to the point you don’t even hear the lock of the front door unhinging. You don’t even hear the floor creak, not even when he takes off his shoes nor when he puts his bag at the kitchen top.

The rain and your broken voice is all that echoes in the room, the thunder keeping you company through it all.

Suddenly, you hear it - the faint sound of a guitar. You attempt to hush yourself until sobs turn into hiccups for a few minutes when you hear it. A song from the bluetooth speaker is playing. Your heart sinks. Because it sets in. Wonpil now knows the flaws up your sleeve, the hidden defects you tried to keep from him for so long. You don't even have the energy to ask him what he's doing home.

You can’t seem to find the courage to see the expression he wears on his face so you stay this way, your back facing him and your eyes trained on the windows as droplets of rain fall.

Then you listen…

 

_I'll hit the lights and you lock the doors_

_Tell me all of the things that you couldn't before_

_Don't walk away, don't roll your eyes_

_They say love is pain, well darling, let's hurt tonight_

_If this love is pain, well darling, let's hurt, oh tonight_

 

You listen as the heavy guitar fill the room, the drums banging through the walls, the tambourine demanding the heart to feel again. The song is now louder or maybe it was just your heart that had gone absolutely quiet - you’re not quite sure but there is courage and you take what’s left of it.

You roll to face the other side of the room to see Wonpil on the floor by the bedroom door. His eyes are glistening with tears but there is warmth, there is a tinge of light in it. ‘Hey,’ he mouths.

You flash him a weak smile.

For the longest time, you both stay that way just looking at each other. And you try to tell him - _this is what I am. This is who I am._ And everytime you do, he only mouths ‘still beautiful’.

As soon as the song goes quiet, coming to an end, you motion him to join you in bed.

You’re still sniffling and there are still tears when he wraps you around his chest. His arms are tight but gentle on your back. His hands cradle your head as he brings you closer. You breathe in what little space left between the both of you. Instead of wiping your tears, he kisses them as they make their way to his shirt - you see his eyes starts to shed some, too.

"How did you know?" You whisper.

"Your Spotify song history tells me a lot of things," he says as he plants a kiss on your forehead.

Silence takes over as the song comes to an end.

 

_They say love is pain, well darling, let's hurt tonight_

_If this love is pain, then honey let's love tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. On that day, we're together in a real way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of drabbles of Kim Wonpil being the sweetest and cutest boyfriend ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from all MyDay 2nd kit photos :)

They say the kitchen is where the heart of the home is and your boyfriend sure filled it with pancake batter. Apparently, telling him that you are craving pancakes on one of his rarely schedule-free days is a bad idea. The next thing you knew, you were jumping out of bed, sprinting to the kitchen to see Wonpil seconds away from potentially setting the apartment on fire with badly burnt pancake batter.

 

Who would have ever thought cooking and eating pancakes would take you the whole morning to do? Wonpil insists on remaking it after apologizing for our apparent first brush with death. You honestly would not have allowed him to go near the kitchen again until he brought out 'the pout, doe eyes, look hurt' expression on his face.

So there, the next few hours of the morning went by with you ordering him everything, him asking you to stop watching him, him shouting for your help, you scrambling around to save the last batch of pancake batter left - all that for one decently cooked pancake you both ending up sharing. Wonpil had the biggest and goofiest grin on his face, you couldn't break the poor man's heart. So you take a photo of him instead proudly holding the plate, a commemoration of firsts and lasts of what he should be doing apart from being the genius musician that he is. But for what it's worth, you can't stop the smile on your face either despite seeing all the pans and utensils you'd have to clean up after.

\- - -

 

The heat of the blaring midday sun has immensely toned down the moment you drift your eyes open, recalling the last few moments before you eventually dozed off on the same pair of arms under your arms. 

 

You turn your head upwards to see Wonpil still focused on his video game. His eyebrows creased at the middle, his mouth slightly agape, his nostrils occasionally flaring up as you hear buttons of the controller being murdered by your favorite pair of hands. You're both lying on the couch, his other arm extending outward to accommodate your head as you cocoon yourself between his shoulder and chest. You breathe in the musk of his perfume, hearing yourself huff a breath of contentment. You also take this tiny bit of this moment to look at your man, feeling your heart get filled to the brim, before reaching out your finger to boop his nose, surprising him and snapping him out of focus.

 

"Good afternoon, sleepyhead," he smiles until the wrinkles on his eyes fill his face. He plants a quick kiss on the crown of your head. He breaks away from his game to intertwine his hand on yours, fully knowing that holding his hand, grazing your thumb on his heart tattoo is the first thing you always do when you wake up. 

 

"Got any plans tonight?" You ask.

 

"My only plan is to literally just be where you are, probably keep you on your toes, get you stressed... the usual," he says, voice turning really soft, almost like a whisper.

 

You scrunch your nose in embarrassment as he leans his head forward to kiss it. You inch closer to him, as if not to leave any more space left between the both of you. He gets the message and wraps his arm around your neck to his fingers caressing your cheek or poking it. 

 

"How about... we start by cleaning up the carpet?" He asks.

 

You sit up from the couch to peep the floor and see a whole bag of chips opened with bits of crumbs scattered around it. You look back at Wonpil, probably with acid in your eyes, because he immediately sits up to rain you kisses all over your face before you could even protest, paired with a good amount of playful pushes and pulls until laughter and shrieks from tickles make what's left of the day come alive.

 

Though you both won't say it loud, hidden underneath the orange hues of the loud afternoon sun, drowned out by the echoes of laughter and playful protests - you both knew just having each other in this tiny shell of a home, or anywhere else for that matter, is enough of a plan to last a lifetime. No other plan as perfect as living your days with Wonpil. It's days like these where you find the answers to knowing the kind of love you have missed out on all your other days and how no other person other than Wonpil is more perfect to share it with. And right now? You know he is thinking the same thing. How? Because that smile says the exact same thing.


	4. You can thank your stars all you want but, I'll always be the lucky one

You and Wonpil having a knack for out-gifting each other may have taken a notch higher for your third anniversary.

It was something you both picked up out of nowhere in the duration of your relationship - your succulent plants, his vinyl collection, your notebooks, his stash of authentic band posters. There was the unspoken deal of getting something for the other even under no occasion, no context, or no special circumstances.

It's not like years or months account for much when it comes to relationships. You’ve seen couples who have been together 11 years break up in a day. You’ve heard of couples who get married less than a year into their relationships.

And here you are, three years into your relationship with Wonpil, not exactly counting down anything nor counting how many to go. It just felt like we deserve a little celebrating. No relationship is easy.

So the moment you heard Wonpil’s favourite band was coming to town, right before the day of your anniversary, you knew you couldn’t pass out on the opportunity.

You practically went through heaven and hell for this right from the start. First, there was the fact that you didn’t even get any tickets because it had been sold out just minutes after it went on sale. Second, you agonized over this dilemma for a full week before Younghyun spoke up to say he actually has free tickets. Third, you now owe him dinner, which everyone knows is equivalent to a buffet for six people.

But here you are after all, successful in getting two good tickets. The view is great, the seats are spacious and the weather is perfect, and the man you love is happier than he’s ever been.

You can’t help but smile when your hear the phone camera click and a happy Wonpil checking out photos of the stage and of us outside the venue. He looks up and quickly kisses you on the cheek to whisper a 'thank you', before excusing himself to the restroom.

You were busy taking a few good photos of the stage as well when Wonpil’s phone rings from the cup holder. You immediately answer upon seeing Younghyun’s name on the screen.

“The hamburger? Divine. Fucking amazing. I almost ate as much as you paid for those concert tickets. How are things holding-”

You immediately hang up when you see Wonpil enter the stadium once again and play it off like you did not just figure out that your boyfriend actually bought these tickets and handed them over to his friends to give it to you for free. Nope, you did not just discover that.

Once he’s seated, he reaches out for your hand and kisses it again. You look at him and squint at him. He throws the same look back at you only to quickly replace it with a playful smirk.

Then the lights dim. Both your hearts soar out of your chests throughout the night as the place comes alive when the first chord struck. His hand clenches yours tighter throughout the whole concert. He even takes you in his arms in one song, rests his cheek on top of your head, and hear him whisper despite the loudness.

_'This song always reminds me of you. I want you to hear this now so you're reminded of us.'_

 

* * *

 

"Hey, I knew you bought those tickets," you casually say once you find the right timing to blurt it out.

You and Wonpil just got off the bus, your hands intertwined, your voices hoarse yet the other can't stop breaking out into small dances as you both make your way home.

But this stops Wonpil in his tracks. You could almost laugh at the way his face just looked like a doe caught in the headlights.

"It's not Younghyun's fault. But why didn't you just say you already bought them?" you pull his hand as you link your arms in his and nudge him lightly with your elbow, joking around.

"Oh well, I guess I still win the title for best anniversary gift. Try having a go at that, Wonpil!'

Wonpil laughs so hard like I just shared the most ridiculous thing and says, "I'd hate it to break it to you, babe. But I've always won."

You could not have looked any more lost and confused and Wonpil could not have enjoyed this any other way because he can't help but take your face in his hands and give you light pecks all over your face under the flickering streetlights.

"I win when I let you win," he whispers, lightly landing his forehead on yours.

You can't bring yourself to look away.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculously beautiful you are when you're too happy winning? I would let you win every day if I could." He smiles.

There it is.

The eye wrinkles making its appearance. You're favorite thing in the world.

Wonpil doesn't have to know but you know at the back of your mind, you'll always be the luckiest one.

"Hey."

You draw your eyes to look up to his, seeing galaxies and twinkling stars in it. It always feels like the first time. You smile and raise your eyebrows, urging him to speak.

"Happy Anniversary, babe." And then he seals our hearts together. The familiar feel of his lips on mine.


	5. All these words in my heart mean I love you

You groan as soon as you hear the roll of thunder shakes the building's interior. You turn to the window to see droplets of water taint the glass.

Most days, you'd love a little rain but you don't have an umbrella and well, the heavy feeling in your heart only seems to sink deeper.

_You do miss Kim Wonpil._

The thing is Wonpil rarely gets mad. And when he does, it eats you up right to the core because you know that you were at fault. After ditching two date nights without properly telling him about your hectic schedule, after not answering his calls numerous of times because you were out with a client, after not telling him whether you were going home that night - you'd know for sure that you messed up. Big time.

So no, you don't really have the heart to call him and hear how upset he is. You can't even knack your brain up for anything to make up for how you acted the last few days. The stress of finishing this project for work has overtaken all rationality off the window. The way you just had to sigh over the phone when he tried to tell you how he felt being stood off like that this morning. You remember how the other line grew quiet and how it just suddenly went dead.

After one hell of a week, you just wish you'd see a Wonpil smiling, teeth and all, by the doorstep when you get home. You wish you could just throw your whole body into his warm embrace - the way it had always felt like home.

You were too preoccupied with what to say and what to do when you reach the apartment while walking out of the building when you bump into someone.

"What the-"

Your eyes betray you almost immediately when they lock into his as tears beg to be released. His coat is just as warm, just as inviting. You miss his all too familiar scent and you just miss everything about Wonpil.

"What are you doing here?"

His eyebrows meet in the middle.

"Obviously, I'm here to pick up my girlfriend. I wanted to see for myself what has eaten up her time from me."

You frown as you reach for his hands. _Warm_. Just as he has always been. He squeezes mine and you feel your heart leap. _Alive_.

"I was going to call you but I have no idea how to properly explain myself. I was going to apologize when I get home. I was afraid you wouldn't want to see me home after what I did and-"

"You'd think you could get rid off me after not showing up for our dinner dates without a call or a text message? Ha, you tried," he's smirking. Times like these, you wish he had just gotten mad instead.

You're left hanging your head low in shame because here he was trying to put the sun back into your sky again. You wonder how in the world were you this lucky.

"Don't get me wrong," he adds.

"I'm still mad at you though."

You flash him a sad smile and can only nod. Then he squeezes your hand again and your heart leaps. Again. Alive. The next thing that happens is what put your whole soul in flight - his hands, his tiny hands too little for all the love he carries in his heart - wrapping itself on your back. He closes whatever space is there in between and he tucks your head in his neck. The movement is achingly slow that it could actually render you in tears from the tenderness of it all. His hands are smoothly rubbing your back as you sigh into his embrace. His breathing feels so light and leveled as it sweeps through your hair.

"I'm mad but I don't like going into a house that isn't home. And you… you are home. No matter how many times you turn me down, no matter how many times you disappoint me or make me mad. I want you to know that I still want you at the end of the day," he says, almost like a whisper, but you feel the certainty of it. The sincerity. All that love bundled up in his system.

You can only nod through his coat, your tears could ruin the fabric at this point.

"I'm home. And I'm sorry," you muffle.

He breaks away and you see the warmth in his eyes and in his lips as they go up. _Oh, sunshine._

He puts up the umbrella in his hand and you nod. Ready to head home although he's already here.

"Remember, I'm mad," he pouts as you both walk through the rain, your arms intertwined in his. A blur of people running for shade and some already rushing through the crowd to catch their buses, hailing cabs and to get to the subway before the rush hour.

"I know, I know," you smile through it as you feel Wonpil kiss the top of your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, this ends my drabble series. I will be doing a full-length fic so please look forward to it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title is from RAC - We Belong


End file.
